Episode 9584 (12th October 2018)
Plot Dev sees that something is wrong as he joins Jenny and Hannah, hearing the malicious accusation about Johnny and Liz. Dev tells her not to listen to Hannah, saying the girl's off her head but Jenny isn't convinced. Michelle arrives back in a panic, saying they are going to the police immediately following Ronan's threats as they are now out of options. A tipsy and upset Tracy tells Abi and Mary about Steve's offer to still go to Morocco. Sinead is worried how Chesney will react when he's told about their marriage. Daniel agrees that she should go and speak to him now. Michelle snatches her car from the garage, unaware it's been sabotaged by Tracy. As she, Ryan and Ali drive off, Ronan follows in his car. Johnny finds Jim alone at Katie's grave and accuses him of desecrating his daughter's memory. Sinead tells Chesney her news but breaks down. Jenny returns to the Rovers to look for Johnny. Rita sees that something is wrong with her. A heartbroken Liz returns to the flat and rips up a photo of her with Jim and Hannah. Sinead tells Chesney that she's pregnant but not about her cancer scare, saying she's worried about how Daniel will feel about being a father. The Connors see that Ronan is following them and drive off in a panic but he gives chase. They frantically ring Robert and tell him what's happening and that they're on the way to him, having given up on the plan to go to the police. A drunk Tracy appears in the bistro with Mary and Abi in tow and insults Sinead before then congratulating the happy couple and then bursting into tears. Johnny follows Liz to the flat. When he tries to comfort her, she erupts at him. Dev arrives soon after and informs them about Hannah's actions. Michelle's car breaks down in the middle of the woods on the way to the wedding venue. Ryan gets out of the car to try and plead with Ronan but he drives straight at him, knocking him over. He is about to get a gun out of the glove compartment to deal with Michelle when Leanne arrives in a taxi, returning from the wedding. Ronan hears the sound of a police siren approaching and swiftly reverses, driving over Leanne who has got out of her car to help. He drives off in a panic and crashes his own car, badly injuring himself in the process. Michelle cries as she surveys the scene of carnage. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Back yard *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Churchyard *Chariot Square Hotel - Reception rooms, corridor and honeymoon suite *Various roads including woodland roads near hotel Notes *The churchyard scenes were recorded at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich while the stunt scenes were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Al Holland, Gary Connery and Zarene Dallas as the Stunt Doubles. *TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle, Ryan and Ali go on the run as Ronan seeks revenge, leading to a car crash; and Jenny returns to the Rovers and recounts the events of the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,724 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes